Aelfith
Aelfith is a female human in the Emeron campaign. Summary Aelfith is a Phorlouxian noblewoman and one of the Joined of Guya. Background Aelfith was a minor noblewoman from the Kingdom of Phorloux whose family had fallen on hard times. She had been focusing on ways to try to save it when she experienced a bright flash of light and found herself on the other end of the continent in the Barony of Plainswatch in the Kingdom of Emeron. With the Joined of Guya On the 21st of Horse, 1159 Aelfith had been in the capital of Phorloux when she experienced a bright flash of light and found herself suddenly in Plainswatch. She realized he was joined with the other Joined of Guya and that they felt one another's pain. Unfortunately it was not long after they had come together when they were attacked by a band of unknown individuals and they barely managed to escape. They were accosted a short time later by a group of soldiers bearing purple livery with a green snake sigil. They reported what had occurred, and were shocked when the guardsmen attacked them. Confused and uncertain fully of what was happening they were in poor shape to defend themselves, Aelfith especially so as she was no warrior nor trained in combat. While surrounded and fighting her comrade Krust was able to hack his way through the enemy and flee and she followed closely behind, escaping with him. An Unexpected Ally On the 7th of Unicorn, 1159, Krust and Aelfith, were captured in Bogan and brought to Dame Brocien Wiladen. Surprised they were not killed on the spot, they answered her questions and told their tale. She believed their tale and was worried that the sigil they described was that of her liege, Baroness Cyna Aliri. Dame Brocien granted the pair sanctuary and made preparations to investigate their claims. Unfortunately she would not get the chance to fully investigate their claims. The War of Alliance On the 23rd of Griffon, 1159, coordinated attacks from barbarians and monster tribes, all under the banner of Melia Sedri, attacked all along the eastern border of the Kingdom. Dame Celia Aliri, the baronial marshal for Baroness Cyna, called a war council on the 1st of Lion. Dame Brocien naturally attended, leaving her marshal to raise the forces of Bogan. At the war council, Dame Ceila murdered all present, including her own mother Baroness Cyna. Dame Celia then declared her allegiance to Melia Sedri, Celia commanded the 10 year old Gery Wiladen, the heir of Bogan, to swear fealty to her and hand Aelfith and Krust. Instead, the boy declared himself Lord of Bogan by right of inheritance and refused to recognize Celia's authority. He was bolstered by the presence of Sir Imlott Ebberholt, and began preparing the estate of Bogan for Celia's inevitable attack. Appearance Aelfith has a square face, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears fine raiment and jewelry and is somewhat accustomed to the finer things in life due to her privileged upbringing in Phorloux. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs